Declaração
by MitsukiSakurazuka
Summary: Doumeki anda agindo meio estranho..e watanuki resolve perguntar o que está acontecendo e tem uma surpresa [shonenai][WataxDou]


O sinal do intervalo toca.

Himawari e Watanuki estão almoçando juntos no jardim da escola.

—Hm... Que delicia Watanuki! Você é realmente um ótimo cozinheiro.

"Kawaaaii" Watanuki pensou enquanto se contorcia como de costume.

—Que isso? Uma nova dança? — Doumeki aparece do nada, senta-se e começa a comer.

—Doooumeekiii! Para de comer, isso é pra Himawari!

—Realmente vocês são muito íntimos, né?

Duas garotas chegam e chamam a Himawari.

—Gente desculpa, mas eu vou ter que ir com elas pra resolver umas coisas do trabalho, depois eu volto.

Himawari vai embora com as garotas.

—Ah!! Que droga... Por que eu tenho que ficar aqui com você?! — "Essa cara dele de que não ta nem ai me irrita muito"

Doumeki olha para o Watanuki e volta a comer.

Depois de comer eles vão andando lado a lado juntos.

—Doumeki, a Yuko-san disse que vou ter um trabalho, e ela queria que você fosse junto comigo.

Watanuki fecha a cara após falar isso porque odeia ter que pedir qualquer coisa ao Doumeki.

—Ta bom, quando é?

—Esse sábado... — logo depois de dizer isso watanuki tropeça e cai pra traz. — Waaah!

Doumeki vai pra traz de Watanuki e o segura.

—Você ta bem?

Watanuki se vê com suas costas sobre o peito do Doumeki, e sente suas mãos segurando forte seus ombros. "Doumeki...". Watanuki esta com as pernas dobradas e encostado no Doumeki, então ele se levanta rapidamente.

—Eu to sim! Eu não precisava da sua ajuda!

Começa a gritar como sempre.

Watanuki da um passo e sente seu pé doer muito.

—Ai!

—O que é Watanuki? —Doumeki olha pro Watanuki.

—Não é nada não, acho que torci meu pé.

Doumeki caminha determinadamente até Watanuki. Ele olha um pouco assustado Doumeki, e quando se da conta Doumeki está o segurando em seus braços.

—DOUUMEEEKIII! O que você pensa que está fazendo? Me coloca no chão! —Watanuki diz isso gritando e se debatendo, mas doumeki parece não estar nem ai e vai caminhando pra enfermaria.

—Doumeki! Você está me escutando? —Watanuki para de se debater e acaba se deixando levar pelo Doumeki, já que nada parece o fazer mudar de idéia.

—Por que você sempre acaba fazendo isso? Você sempre me protege, por quê? — enquanto Doumeki caminhava olhou nos olhos de Watanuki, que ficou vermelho e desvio o olho. Doumeki continuou calado. "Ah! Como eu odeio esse silencio do Doumeki".

Chegando a enfermaria Doumeki colocou Watanuki sentado na cama e olhou para um lado e para o outro e não achou a enfermeira.

—Ueh?! A enfermeira não ta aqui.

—Doumeki não precisa disso eu já to bem melhor olha —Watanuki levantou-se — viu só, não ta mais doendo — "ai... ta doendo sim, mas eu não quero deixar o Doumeki mais preocupado".

—Hmm... Que bom — Doumeki sorriu.

"O que foi isso? Um sorriso? Ele sempre tem a mesma cara de peixe morto... ele sorriu". Watanuki não podia disfarçar sua cara de surpresa. Watanuki tentou tirar aquele ar estranho que estava pairando sobre eles e mudou de assunto rapidamente.

—É-é melhor a gente ir procurar a Himawari, né? Ele dever estar procurando a gente.

Não deu outra, Doumeki ficou decepcionado porque a conversa sempre acaba indo parar naquela garota. Ele se virou e começou a andar. Watanuki sentiu uma sensação estranha, como a de quando uma pessoa querida esta indo embora e nunca mais vai vê-la, parecia que Doumeki ia embora. Involuntariamente Watanuki foi correndo atraz de Doumeki e segurou seu braço.

— Onde você esta indo? —perguntou Watanuki olhando nos olhos de Doumeki.

—Você não disse pra gente procurar a Kunogi? — disse tranquilamente.

Watanuki olho para baixo e sorriu "claro né?! O que eu tava pensando? Como eu sou bobo"

—Então vamos — disse Watanuki.

Doumeki parecia ter gostado da reação de Watanuki.

—Vamos — e os dois foram andando juntos.

Dia seguinte

—O que a Himawari não veio?! — Watanuki fala sozinho na sala de aula

Depois da aula Doumeki e Watanuki vão caminhando juntos para casa.

Doumeki parecia mais quietos que o normal.

—Watanuki...

—Que? —Watanuki olha para Doumeki.

— Não nada — Alguma coisa parecia estar o incomodado.

"O que será que ele queria me dizer?... ele ta estranho hoje".

Depois de algum tempo andando Watanuki resolveu perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

— Hey Doumeki, o que está te incomodando? Você ta meio estranho hoje...

—É que eu acho que estou gostando de uma pessoa. — Watanuki no fundo já sabia quem era, mas ficou um pouco assustado com a resposta.

—E a pessoa... Por que você não fala com ela?

—Sabe... Eu acho que ela não gosta de mim, e eu não quero preocupá-la com esse meu sentimento.

" Ele disse ela? Será que foi ela de 'pessoa' ou de alguma 'garota'?" Watanuki ficou um pouco perdido em seus pensamentos e depois o respondeu.

— Como assim preocupa-la? Você tem que falar o que sente pra ela, e não ficar ai sofrendo sozinho, e alem disso todas as garotas parecem gostar de você... Ela também deve gostar.

—Se você acha assim — Doumeki foi se aproximando de Watanuki e ficou bem perto dele, passou a mãos no rosto de Watanuki — Sabe Watanuki a pessoa que eu estou gostando é você.

Doumeki colocou a mão de baixo do queixo de Watanuki e foi aproximando seu lábio aos de Watanuki bem devagar pra ver a reação do garoto, se ele iria o rejeitar. Mas ele não fez nada e esperou Doumeki o beijar. Watanuki sentiu os lábios de Doumeki encostarem em sua boca, Doumeki o beijou delicadamente o abraçou pela cintura e o puxou para mais perto de seu corpo. Agora Watanuki sentia todo corpo de Doumeki.

Depois de se beijarem eles se abraçaram, e Watanuki encostou sua cabeça no ombro do Doumeki.

— Viu só... Acho que não fez mal você se declarar. — Watanuki o abraçou mais forte — Fiquei muito feliz quando você disse que gostava de mim, se você gostasse de outra pessoa eu ia ficar morrendo de ciúmes e muito triste.

Doumeki sorriu e o beijou de novo. Então eles foram andando e Doumeki foi para sua casa e Watanuki foi para loja da Yuko trabalhar.

Entrando na loja da Yuko, ela reparou um sorriso estranho da cara de Watanuki.

—Que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e a Himawari?

—Watanukii! —disse o Mokona pulando no ombro da Yuko

—Não, dessa vez não tem nada haver com a Himawari...


End file.
